ABC (United States)/Other
1948–1953 1948-1952.jpg|Network ID from 1948 1952-1953.jpg|Network ID from 1952 1953–1957 Abc1953 a.jpg|Network ID from 1953 Abc1954.jpg|Network ID from 1953 1953-1957.jpg 1957–1962 Abc1957.jpg|Network ID from 1957 Abc1957a.jpg|Network ID #2 from 1957 1960–1962 abc-alt60s.jpg 1962–1964 abc1963_telop.jpg|Network Telop 1964-6-19.png 1963–1966 Color_Network_Animated_ID.gif|Color Network Animated ID abc1963.jpg|Color Network ID ABC In Living Color (1960s).PNG Abc1963a_telop.jpg|B&W copy of Color ID from 1963-1966 1963–1964 abc1963_a.jpg|Network ID 1964–1966 Abc1964.jpg|Network Promo ID abc1964_a.jpg|Network ID 1966–1971 ABC1966_Telop.jpg|Network Telop Abc1965.JPG|Network ID Abc1969 a.jpg|Network ID from 1969 1968–1971 abc1969.jpg|Network Telop from 1968 Abc1969a.jpg|Network Promo ID from 1969 1971–1973 abc1971.jpg|Network ID from 1971-1973 abc 4.10.1972.png|Network Promo ID from April 10th, 1972 Abc1971a.jpg|Network Promo ID from 1971-1972 abc1972.jpg|Network Promo ID from 1972-1973 1973–1975 abc1973.jpg|Network Telop from 1973-1975 1974–1975 abc1974_a.jpg|Network Promo ID 1975–1976 abc1975.jpg|Network ID Abc1975a.jpg|Network Promo ID This ident was animated by Robert Abel & Associates. 1976–1977 abc1976_c.jpg|Network ID Abc1976a.jpg|Network ID Telop Abc1976_f.jpg|Network ID Telop A 1977–1978 abc1977.jpg|Network ID abc1977_b.jpg|Network ID Telop 1978–1979 abc1978.jpg|Network ID #1 abc1978_d.jpg|Network ID Telop A ABC1979.png|Network ID Telop B Abc1978a.jpg|Network ID #2 Abc1978_telop.jpg|Network ID Telop C 1979–1980 abc1979.jpg|Network ID abc1979telop_a.jpg|Network ID Telop 1980–1981 abc1980.jpg|Network ID Abc1980a.jpg|Network ID abc1980_b.jpg|Network ID Telop 1981–1982 abc1981.png|Network ID abc1981_a.jpg|Network ID abc1981telop.jpg|Network ID Telop 1982–1994 Abc1982.jpg|Network ID 1983–1984 abc1983.jpg|Network ID abc1983_b.jpg|Network ID Telop from 1983-1984 1984–1985 abc1984_c.jpg|Network ID A abc1984telop1.jpg|Network Telop ID A Abc1984_d.jpg|Network ID B abc1984telop.jpg|Network Telop B 1985–1986 abc1985.JPG|Network ID Animated by Cranston-Csuri Productions abc1985telop.jpg 1986–1987 abc1986.jpg|Network ID ABC_1986.jpg d2f84cb70a7764bd94d332f6edd1854d.png 1987–1988 abc1987.jpg|Network ID 1988–1989 abc1988.jpg|Network ID abc 1988.png Cc-animated.gif|Promo ID from 1988 1989–1990 abc1989.jpg|Network ID 1990–1991 abc1990.jpg|Network ID 1991–1992 abc1991.jpg|Network ID 1992–1993 abc1992.jpg|Network ID Abc1992 telop.jpg|Network ID A 1993–1996 abc1993.jpg|Network ID 1996–1998 Abc1996.jpg|Network ID from 1996-1997 ABC 1997 d.jpg|Network ID B from 1996-1997 Abc1997 e.jpg|Network ID C from 1996-1997 abc1997.jpg|Network ID with URL from 1997-1998 TBN PTL opening sequence Dallas, TX.jpg|Network ID A from 1997-1998 abc1997_a.jpg|Network ID B from 1997-1998 abc 1997.png|Network ID C from 1997-1998 ABC 1960-1972.JPG|Network Promo from 1997-1998 Screen shot 2016-01-18 at 11.17.37 PM.png|ABC 1998 Oscar ID ABC 1996 (Mice).jpg|1996 Saturday Morning ID (Mice) ABC 1996 Saturday ID.jpg|1996 Saturday Morning ID (Frogs) 1998–2001 abc1998.jpg|Network Promo ID from 1998 american broadcasting company 1998.png|Original Network ID Abc1998 a.jpg|Alternate ID (modified for legal station ID lower-third) abc1999.jpg|America's Broadcasting Company (1999) abc1999_b.jpg|America's #1 Broadcasting Company (2000) ad0e18db4822c91cc8c66f796cbaf931.png ABC 1999 Logo 1 and 3.jpeg ABC 1999 Logo 2.jpeg ABC 1999 Logo 4.jpeg 2001–2002 abc2001.jpg|Network ID abc2001 a.jpg Abc_2001.jpg 2002–2003 ABC ID 2002 green Troika.jpg|Network ID Animated by Troika Design Group abc 2002 blue.png|Network Promo ID from 2002 abc2002_a.jpg|50th Anniversary Tag from 2003 2003–2004 abc2003.jpg|Network ID abc2003_a.jpg|Network ID from 2004 Mid-Season 2004–2005 ABC ID 2004 Troika.jpg|Network ID Animated by Troika Design Group 2005–2017 abc2005.jpg|Network ID ABC logo.jpg|Network Legal ID 2006–2007 Abc2006.JPG|Network ID Abc2006.jpg|Network Legal ID 2007–2011 2007–2008 abc2007.JPG|Network ID Abc2007a.JPG|Supplemental ID color scheme used for ABC News from 2007 2007–2011 ABC ID media icons.jpg ABC ID start here.jpg|Network ID Abc2007b.JPG|Promo ID with URL from 2007 abc2008.JPG|Network ID from 2008-2011 abc2010.JPG|Network ID from 2010-2011 2011–2013 abc2011.JPG|Network ID 2013–2015 ABC ID 2013.jpg|Network ID Abc2013.png|Supplemental ID color scheme used for ABC News 2015–present Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-10h40m46s687.png|Network ID abc 2015.png On-Screen Watermarks 1993–2007 ABC on-screen bug.jpg 2007–2013 ABC 2007 bug.jpeg 2013–present 9b49ca14-d3db-4939-a2a1-727303777564-1-1.jpg|On-screen bug used from 2013-present. Video 1963–1966= 1960s ABC COLOR PRESENTATION LOGO (announcer version) 1960s ABC COLOR PRESENTATION LOGO (instrumental version) |-| 1975–1976= ABC ID 1975-1976 |-| 1976–1977= ABC ID 1976-1977 |-| 1977–1978= ABC ID 1977-1978 (without voiceover) |-| 1978–1979= ABC ID 1978-1979 |-| 1988–1989= ABC ID (1988) ABC 1988-89 Season ID w-Voiceover, 1989 |-| 1990–1991= ABC 1990 ID ABC ID 1990 |-| 1991–1992= ABC ID 1991 ABC 1991 ID |-| 1992–1993= ABC ID 1992-1993 |-| 1993–1996= ABC ID 1993-1996 Short ABC ID 1993-1996 1st version |-| 1996–1998= ABC Ident 1996 |-| 2002–2003= ABC ID 2002-2003 |-| 2004–2005= ABC ID 2004 |-| 2005–2006= 2005 ABC ID |-| 2006–2007= ABC ID 2007 |-| 2007–2011= ABC ID 2007-2011 |-| 2013–present= ABC ID 2013 (HD 720p) Category:ABC (United States) Category:Special logos Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney